Seeing future
by justhobby
Summary: Harry traveled to the past. Accidentally. He was pretending to be seer. Accidentally?. And got attention of the Dark Lord. Accidentally, ofcourse. Maybe or maybe not kidnapped his younger self. Slash/shounen ai


Betad by Imaqt16

 **A/n:Hello everyone, I'm trying new story. Warning there will be slash/shounen ai in future**

Prologue

Like everything in his life, Harry travelled to the past by accident. Time travel was not common study topic in wizarding society since Harry and his friends ...had broken all the time turners in the Ministry of Magic. There were rumors that some Unspeakables are trying to repair the damage done by them. But Harry didn't pursue them. He was done with the past. While there were things to repair in the past for him, Harry was almost content with his life.

"Hey! Move out way!" The passerby shouted as he shoved past him.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled. He was looking at the advertisement in daze when the man collided with him. He was in 1986! How did he get here? He was minding his business, then there was a smoke, then...

"Damn it! I hate my life" Harry sighed. A passerby –a woman glared as she led her child away from him. Oops. He didn't mean to curse out loud. 'Well, I guess I have to find a way to live in the past,' Harry thought as he quickly walked to the alley to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry didn't think about finding a way to go back in the future. For him leaving in the past or back in future was same thing. He didn't have significant other in future and most of his friends drifted away from him because of their chosen path, family, job etc. Sometimes he felt that he was only one who was traveling without purpose.

Now he only needed find a way to not mess up timeline. And without crazed fans, this time line maybe hold some peace for him.

Harry apparated to near the Leaky cauldron quickly as possible after making sure there were no witnesses.

The Leaky Cauldron looked same as usual, it was small and dusty, rundown pub. Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron . Inside the pub, Harry saw that wizards and witches were doing their usual stuff: talking and gossiping.

He made his way to the back alley. Harry was glad that he grew his hair little and hid his scar, otherwise there would be uncomfortable questions! Diagon Alley also looked same as always, only differences were that there weren't the newer shops like Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Mister Rudor's Interesting Find etc. Harry passed Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour when his stomach growled, he didn't remember when he ate last. If Hermione were here, she would definetly lecture him about his bad eating habbit.

Harry searched his pockets for money and found two galleons and a hundred pounds.

'I forgot I didn't have money in past!' Harry groaned. All his money was in the bank but Harry doubted he could take it since he wasn't supposed to be here. He blamed himself for not having some cash on him!  
"Now what?" Harry mournfully looked at eating witches and wizards.

Harry walked through the alley, briefly stopped by Gringotts, but walked away. He didn't want to connect himself to Harry Potter. This was his one chance to get some peace and Harry didn't want to ruin it by exposing himself or getting inheritance test. He knew from his experience that he could easily take Peverell name, but considering there was two Harry Potters here, it would need some maneuvering, thinking, and a few rituals. Frankly, Harry didn't want think about it. Besides all wealth in the bank would be little Harry's. He didn't want to steal from child.

He looked around and found himself in Knockturn alley. When did he get here?

"Got lost boy" a hag laughed at him as other residents of Knockturn alley gathered around him. Harry frowned as some of them looked hungrily at him. They shouldn't gather around him this much. He looked down at himself and found problem. He was in jeans and shirt-muggle clothes in the alley where Dark witches, wizards, and creatures gathered.

"Move out away" Harry commanded, in his "I am an auror" voice. It was kind of nostalagic, he didn't get to use this voice after he left aurors. A few cowardly ones moved away, but some took courage.

"What can you do boy? I really hate when mudloods prance around my turf!" A wizard was about to cast spell at him, probably a curse.

The curse flew at his head. But he was auror and war veteran. Harry tilted his head slightly to left and curse flew harmlessly passed him. As the curse passed by him, Harry was already casting his own.

"Sectumsempra"

"Ah!" The wizard's blood spurted as invisible sword slashed him.

The wizard dropped.

Harry casted silent Vulnera on him as he walked away. He used the dark natured spell to scare others away, but he didn't want to kill someone so he healed him. The others gave wide berth to him.

He quickly entered to some shop and bought first black cloak that he could find. It was long and black with a hood that could hide his face. He didn't feel any dark curses from the cloak, so Harry wore it. It nicely hid his muggle clothes and face. After he wore the cloak, he felt it's magic, it had obscuring magic! With this magic, even if person could see his face, they wouldn't be able to distinguish him.

Harry walked through the Knockturn alley. He didn't know why he was still in the alley, but something told him he would find answer to his problem here. Just he was about to decide to go back to Diagon Alley, Harry noticed one wizard hurriedly walking to the White Wyvern pub that shady deals go under the table.

Harry followed after the wizard entered the pub. Inside pub, there were no one, save for the bartender. The wizard nervously took seat at the back and the bartender looked up from his work, then looked down and ignored them. Harry took seat few tables away from the wizard.

He recognized the wizard, he was Nicolas Elphick. 'What is light oriented family doing here?' Harry wondered. He found out answer to his questions when Lucius Malfoy entered the pub. He watched as Elphick and Malfoy started to talk. Elphick was in his element, gesturing wildly to emphase his point, and Malfoy was, as usual, aloof and stand offish. He couldn't hear any of their conversation since Malfoy put some kind of ward to protect their conversation, but Harry knew what they were talking about. It was running joke in Malfoy family, Harry knew it from Draco when he boasted about his family business.

Elphick wanted to make deal with Malfoy. His idea was solid and it would bring profit to both of them. Malfoy could supply _questionable_ materials to Elphick and Elphick with his new potion would bring more money to Malfoy, but Malfoy was ever opportunist. He wanted to sweeten deal for himself. So he would refuse and leave. And after a month, Elphick would come begging to work together. Of course, in this month Malfoy would use his influence to scare aware rivals.

Harry watched as Malfoy leave disappointed Elphick behind. The man slumped in the chair and bartender expertly gave him drink.

'I guess Malfoy leave many disappointed partners to drink' Harry thought as Elphick gave a galleon to the bartender. Elphick family was not poor family. While they were not rich as Malfoy, Elphick family were into many business. Harry thought about consequences. While he could get a job in muggle world(wizarding world was big no no since he didn't have credentials, in muggle world he could easily conjure one), he wanted to earn wizarding money. if he couldn't use Gringotts bank to exchange then he needed to earn galleon from other wizards and witches… and getting one over the Malfoys was not bad idea.

Elphick started to drink in disappointment. Harry saw his chance and a plan started to form.

"I wouldn't be that disappointed" Harry said, in low tone, hoping to be mysterious. His black cloak helped him to hide himself. He wanted to conjure mysterious stranger image.

"Mind your own business" Elphick snorted, not paying attention to cloaked stranger.

"Eli, you are being rude" Harry said, tone still low.

"What did you call me!?" Elphick put his drink down and looked closely at Harry.

"Eli, Eli, or should I call you double Nick?" Harry said. He knew these nick names would catch attention of Elphick since his only wife call him that. As for second nick name, it was childhood nickname that only few people know. 'Sometimes being savor of wizarding world helps' Harry thought as Elphick started to get pale.

"How d-did you know!? Wh-who are you?" Elphick demanded, his voice shook little.

"I'm… I'm just a traveler, mind you. Traveling from one place to another" Harry answered. He let his magic out little bit, making himself more mysterious. Harry's powerful magic made his aura heavy with power and Elphick shivered. Even bartender's attention focused on him.

"What d-do you w-want?"

"Nothing. I just saw something"

"Saw something...Are you seer?" Elphick stared at him in daze. His perfect victim. Elphick's family strongly believed in seers and future visions.

"Yes, I saw your… potion deal" Harry murmured as he started to leave.

"Wait! What did you see? Please tell me" Elphick stumbled as he quickly get up from chair. His drink shattered in his rush. "I can give you anything!"

"Mmm, and help you cheat your head examination?" Harry said, to solidify his seer image. Elphick family had a tradition. In order to become a head, you need to start a business to make sure you are perfect person for leading business oriented family.

"You are really a seer! Then it won't be a cheat. You are here for making me a head" Elphick rambled. He enthusiastically sat in Harry's table. As Harry continued to stand, Elphick started to sweat.

"Um, here a token of my gratitude" Elphick tossed a bag. Judging by tickle of coins, it wouldn't be a small sum.

Harry sit and took a bag of money. He didn't check amount since it would ruin his image.

They sat in silence. Elphick nervously looked around.

"Um, then my future?" Elphick asked.

"Your deal will be through. Contact the man after week. Be firm on your stance. And if he didn't agree then Paris would be perfect for your business" Harry said, thinking how popular potion was in Paris.

"What about my future wife?" Elphick asked, eager for more news.

Harry thought furiously.' Didn't he already married? '

"Didn't you have a woman already?" Harry asked, keeping his tone low.

"Yes, yes, my Emily. But you know my parents are very against of marriage. I just want to prove them that she would perfect. What does she need to do?" Elphick nodded vigorously.

In the future when Harry met Elphick's wife, she was already his wife. She was the one who shared his husband's nick name with him. Harry couldn't remember anything useful about her. She was chubby woman with golden hair and big smile, tendecy to talk a mile. As for Elphick parents, they seemed content with their daughter in law.

'What did she do to make them accept her?' Harry groaned inwardly. He was starting to regret his decision to portray a seer. Elphick eagerly looked at him. Just as Harry was starting to give up, a vision came to him.

A woman collecting some plants from a forest. She was cooking a pot of soup. Then there was a dinner. A couple happily stood in wedding ceremony.

Like movie, a series of pictures flew before his eyes. Then snap! They stopped.

"Seer?" Elphick asked.

"Tell the woman, prepare what she always prepare for dinner. Invite your parents. Rest will go itself" Harry wheezed. His hands were shaking under his cloak.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Elphick run out from the pub like hounds of the hell were after him. Harry stared at his hands, 'What was that! He was pretending to be seer! Pretending!'


End file.
